Sobre Flores Mortas e Maçãs
by ImperfectImperfect
Summary: Necessitava vomitar em qualquer página branca sua memória inacabada.Sob o banco, um caderno chamou sua atenção. Nada relevante até então. Ela o tocou, em sua capa simples duas palavras: Death Note.


**Prólogo.**

_Lola, onde você está?_

_Está perdida? Ou apenas sonhando demais?_

Ela sentou-se na calçada, deixando seus cabelos caírem levemente pelo rosto, enquanto seus olhos de um verde intenso analisavam as palavras grafadas por ela mesma em um papel pautado e parcialmente amassado. Ela procurava em sua mente um fim para seu romance e somente no silêncio e na parcial escuridão acreditava que em qualquer momento o encontraria.

Levantou-se ao perceber que não estava sozinha. Sabia muito quem vinha em sua direção. Era _ele_, ela tinha certeza. Ao lado de Lola o moreno parou. _como eram escuros seus olhos! Tão profundos... _A garota nunca tinha estado tão perto dele. Seu coração disparou, suas mãos estremeceram. Ela deixou o caderno cair na lama. Todas as páginas de mais uma história espalhadas. Todos seus monstros, personagens e finais felizes perdidos em poça de água. _Palavras sem leitores. Escritos lançados no vazio._

Incompreensível. _Por que permaneces em silêncio, Lola? Por que se rendes tão fácil? Por que teus olhos se tornam espelhos de água e tu não se moves exasperada? Por que estás erguendo a cabeça agora?_

Ela o fitou e sorriu.

Ele sorriu e pisoteou as rosas que ela escreveu.

Frágil, Lola. Incapaz de falar, de fazer algo. Permaneceu parada, enquanto ele, aquele que ela amara, espezinhava o único sentido de sua vida: as palavras.

_Pobre, criança!_ Seus olhos se afundaram na própria angústia. Ela correu deixando-o sozinho com as páginas carcomidas. Lola precisava de um abraço carinhoso, de um amigo, alguém que pudesse protegê-la, mas não havia ninguém. Necessitava vomitar em qualquer página branca sua memória inacabada. Mas ela não tinha mais cadernos ou folhas desgastadas, estava realmente sozinha, abraçada a própria inércia.

Ela caminhou para qualquer lugar, andando às vezes em círculos, Lola não voltou para casa. Não queria voltar e ver seus pais brigando, sua mãe bêbada, seu pai perante a televisão e seu irmão com mais uma meretriz. Estava cansada, se ao menos ela tivesse um caderno, uma folha amassada, um lápis para desabafar e encontrar-se no mundo das palavras.

O sono fez cair suas pálpebras e a fadiga consumiu-a, mas ela não cessou os passos. Somente resolveu desviar o caminho. Chegando a uma casa branca de dois pavimentos circundada de arbustos verdes sem flores ou frutos, aproximou-se da porta e apertou o interruptor da campainha.

Alguém abriu a porta. Não quem ela desejava ver.

- Lola? O que faz essa hora na rua? – assustou-se o homem.

- Sr. McCord, David está em casa? – perguntou abaixando cabeça com um leve rubor cobrindo-lhe a face.

- Sim, mas já está dormindo. Nos últimos dias, ele tem agido estranho. Você sabe por quê?

- Eu não sei de nada. – Mentiu descaradamente, caminhando rumo a avenida vazia. – Boa noite, sr. McCord e diga-lhe a seu filho que o procurei.

- Boa noite, Lola. – antes fechar a porta fitou mais uma vez a adolescente. Por que ela também estava tão estranha? Não era mais aquela garota doce e sorridente que brincava com seu filho, era quase uma mulher agora, que escondia em seu olhar uma evidente tristeza. Ele fechou a porta.

_Lola, para onde está indo? _Mais uma vez pôs-se a andar em círculos, mas já estava muito desgastada e por isso resolveu descansar em uma praça como um o banco**, **um caderno chamou sua atenção. Nada relevante até então. Ela o tocou, em sua capa simples duas palavras: Death Note. Abriu-o curiosa e em sua primeira página encontrou: _"O Humano cujo nome for escrito nesse caderno morrerá"._ Interessante. Colocou o objeto na bolsa. _Lola não pensou, apenas agiu_. Afinal _o achado não é roubado. _Ela sorriu e caminhou de volta para casa, ou talvez não.

†††

O banco estava vazio. Alguém carregara o caderno.

- Maldição! – sussurrou o rapaz cerrando os dentes. Sua pele pálida se contrastava visivelmente com a camisa e a calça negra que trajava. Ele fechou o punho e sentou-se.

_Como faria justiça com as próprias mãos agora que perdera o objeto que o transformava em deus? _– perguntava-se, segurando o próprio queixo impacientemente.

Silêncio. Somente o silêncio. Odiava a si próprio por ter sido tão bobo, sabia que no fundo era mais uma armação daquela Shinigami maldita! Mas tinha a certeza que dessa vez sua posse do caderno estava por um fio.

Alguém, camuflado na penumbra tocou seu ombro. Uma voz feminina, melodiosa e calma informou com um sarcasmo evidente:

_- "Caso se perca o caderno ou ele seja roubado, o dono perderá sua posse em 49. Caso não o encontre todas as memórias relacionadas ao caderno se perderão"._

_Após um hiato de denso silêncio, ela continuou:_

_- _Dai-me maçãs e talvez eu te diga quem é o novo dono do Death Note.

Ele colocou as duas mãos sobre os joelhos apertando-o.

- Culpa tua, Yami! Culpa tua, maldita!

- O tempo está passando, Michel! Tic-tac, tic-tac... É melhor se apressar caso ainda queira ser o deus de um novo mundo! – falou a mesma voz doce e irônica vinda da escuridão.

Ele ergueu os olhos. No horizonte, tênues raios de Sol tingiu o horizonte. _Um novo dia, um novo começo._ Levantou-se e se pôs a caminhar reticente. A partir daquele instante, Michel faria tudo para encontrar o que foi perdido.._. Mas por, hora, era melhor voltar para casa_.


End file.
